The Red Bucket
__TOC__ About The Red Bucket is a place of callous disapproval, peppered with hugs and extremely dirty jokes. The mods are fair, honest people who patiently preserve peace. They are better than most, so they are loved and respected. First-timers should be sensitive to this. The Red Bucket is home to many. These Bucketeers hail from locale across the globe. Many log in day in and day out, never speaking a word. Others find it to be the perfect place to chat their lives away. Some are outrageous, many are helpful, and everyone has an opinion. Though the room can often get "rowdy," it is a place of fun and friendship. All hail the Bucket! History The Red Bucket has undergone a few major changes in recent history - some for the better and some for the worst. The room has changed since its establishment during the early June 2008 when a man named Vallin took the liberty to start a whole new experience of Kongregate, all stemming from The Red Bucket. Sadly, he died of Ostiosarcome (bone cancer) on May 24 of 2010. R.I.P Vallin. Room Regulars Kralis - Kralis was the beloved owner of The Red Bucket. Kralis is an increasingly friendly person, who always goes out of his way to be nice to people, even if they don't deserve it. Kralis is also really intelligent when it comes to education, and is a pro gamer on the side; kicking ass on several MMOs as well as reaching 65 on Kong. 09Kisame09 - An 18 year old guy who has been with TRB for almost a year, Kisame is joking in nature, but can be very serious when necessary. His many interests include: men, anime, men, music and more men. He's also set a goal to become the best damn nurse ever. Nicknamed "Kissme09" and "TRB's Jukebox." Quote: 123aaa789 - A 17 year old dude who is an avid gamer. He is currently well into the top 25 leaderboards and happens to possess the title of our first level 65 regular! He also lives in Canada, which puts him in a league all his own. aaa is also increasingly friendly, rarely harboring any sort of negative emotion towards anything. BackInOmNomNam - Overall friendly regular, even if sometimes he gets carried away with himself. He's also the most beautiful fairy princess that you could ever meet in your life. Conquerer95 - This 16 year old dude is absolutely crazy for the Battalion series and he's the oldest regular of the bucket. He knows much about this room's past, so if you're curious about it, feel free to ask him. Conquerer also has a thing for diving out of windows. DreamingDiva - She's one of our most friendly regulars, and she's really intelligent to boot! She loves Michael Jackson and his influence on the world, and she's very compassionate. Diva also has an expansive taste in music and brings a cultural touch to TRB. dsts - This is Deets. If you have Deets on your team in any game, you will win. He's studying electrical engineering and knows just a thing or two about optics. GrateGuy/GrateGuySays - A 26 year old guy who is one of the elders of our room. His intelligence and wit can easily outsmart any of the youngsters in our room, except a select few. Grate is also an expert in the areas of tempering with software, or general computer knowledge. See him if you have any questions about why system32 won't let you delete it! Green_meep - Age: Unknown. Gender: Meep. This dude is the shit. He is making his own board game that may someday be produced en masse, and he rocks the joint in League of Legends. He's also Kralis' bitch. hikertrash - The most awesome and beautiful person who ever lived. She resides in our little Bucket as a fellow superdupermod. Jadehawk2011 - She's a very super nice person to talk to. She has a very bubbly personality and doesn't afraid of anything. Ever. Really. Jaxous AKA Jax - Um. Yeah. /b/tard and /x/phile, not much else to say. The rest is on the page. narcolepticsloth - He's cool and very friendly. He's a major film buff, and has extensive knowledge on anything that might have to do with a movie and is Kisame's play-thing. Nekomajin - Neko is a very friendly woman. She's extremely outgoing towards friends and has a great sense of humour. Like Plat, she is an avid fan of anime and manga, and is always up for recommendations. Neko also very receptive to music, so share away! PlatShadow - Plat is a genuinely nice person, and one very easily to get along with. He likes to have discussions about the "gems" of the good 'ole days back when console games were actually cool. Plat is also a fan of a few anime, and is alays up for recommendations for anime/manga or up for discussions on world matters. quince1987 - A friendly woman who is a very good guitarist, or so I've heard. Always friendly and a great person to talk with as being informative on many topics of discussion. She's nicknamed "The Honorary Great Aunt of TRB". Quince is also known to be a sage of wisdom. racefan12 - This guy right here is a real sucker for tournaments, country music and anything with good taste. He's quite mature and one of our newer regulars. randomboy839 - This guy is a pretty awesome Touhou player as well as a great student. One of his talents involves video games, so speak up if you need some help. Touhou fans unite! He's also very sharp when it comes to flash gaming and hs been noted to be especially adept at picking up the negative quirks in games that most people might miss. rms04 - A 26 year old college student who is studying to be a History teacher. He doesn't say much, but his corny jokes are always funny, even if no-one lols. He'll be in the navy soon. Rishio - 19 year old, generally stays out of chat, but has been in the bucket since 2008. sasuke9cool- A 15 year old Narutard who has returned to the Bucket after leaving for a great deal of time. Being one of the old bucket regs, he is slightly quiet especially with his opinions, but he's got a humorous and easy-going personality. SoraTKM - A 14 year old guy who is a /b/tard. Bucket is a cool guy. Eh, watches pr0n and doesnt afraid of anything. Oh, apparently he loves Green Day, too. Towedwart - A 23 year old college student studying biology. He disappears randomly for months at a time, but he has been a relatively constant member of The Red Bucket since 2008. Wiggles96 - LEAGUE OF LEGENDS SUCKS. SUCKS SUCKS SUCKITISUCKS. SERIOUSLY. I HATE THIS GAME BUT I'M A HUGE MINECRAFT FANBOY. I LIKE TO LET MY IMAGINATION RUN WILD WHILE I FILM IT MAKING THINGS IN MINECRAFT. IT'S THE BEST GAME EVER. XxAchillesxX (Now uses SquareOne) - Unce. He's a mod, too. Unfortunately, he SUX. Zoar- This is Zoar. All your women, ladies, etc. are belong to him. idontcare11- a idiot who dosent shut up and has been in the bucket since 09 but left for a while to go to mars and live with the aliens and teach them the ways of the ninja and invade earth! sadly nothing was there becouse hes a idiot who dosen't know basic information about mars. AlleraGotEmm- Previously known as GothicEmma and goombagrl. One of the original bucketeers, known for her more loud and outgoing nature. Now rather quiet and usually keeps to herself, unless one of the old bucketeers pops by. Also the sister of the first owner of the bucket Vallin. Red Bucket